A Hetalia story with my OCs
by PaintingColours
Summary: Oh yes I have OCs /:) MY FIRST FIC DONT KILL ME! Ok. I am messed up with rating and such. It will contain Romano(bad language), but like sexual stuff is kept PG-13. Theres some OCXCanon later on, no like no read.
1. Chapter 1 - Tea and Thunderstorms

_**A/N: Well, firstly my first story. I'm only 11 so don't kill me please... This is a story about my Hetalia OCs, the first person character is the Isle of Man, and the Channel islands: Jersey, Gurnsey, Sark, Alderney, and Herm(A micro-nation that nobody has heard of.) **_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the storyline and my OCs.**_

I woke up sitting against a fence. I had no idea where I was or how I got there, but there was a thunderstorm going on and I needed shelter from the rain. I looked around, there were a lot of houses. Maybe one of these people could help me? The nearest house was a large one, with all the lights off except one, and in that one a silhouette of a young man sitting at a desk. I started to climb over the fence; I didn't really know what I was doing, I just had the feeling that somebody nice would live here, somebody who'd help me, somebody who'd really care about me.

As I settled down on the other side of the fence, the young man got up from his desk and moved towards the curtain; which he then opened to reveal his neat, sandy hair, and his bushy eyebrows resting above the concerned eyes of a rather surprised face. Then he exited the room, and turned on a few more lights for as to run downstairs. He opened the door, opened a rather large umbrella and rushed towards me.

"Good God, child! What are you doing all alone, in a thunderstorm, at this hour?!" He questioned. "I, uh, I suppose you have a name, don't you?" He spoke softer the second time he spoke.

"M-my name is Maud, I think, and I'm not sure how I got here." I told this strange man. He nodded, acknowledging what I'd said.

"Hmm. She looks as if she can't be older than about nine. She doesn't know much, I suppose there's a possibility that she may be a new country..." He muttered, as if to himself. I looked at him.

"I'm the Isle of Man, or Ellan Vannin. It's near England and Ireland." I said. I took a small, crumpled map the British Isles from my pocket and pointed to my country. His eyes widened.

"Well, I'm England, you can call me Arthur Kirkland. I think..." he spoke. He looked at her for a long time, then shook his head, like he was disagreeing with himself. Then he finally spoke again; "I think I might be your elder brother." I stared at him, wide-eyed, shocked. What was this man saying? Sure, there was every possibility he was, but...

"No! Stupid Arthur! Don't just speak your mind like that to a little girl!" He slapped himself in the face. I reached out a small hand.

"Are you okay? Don't hit yourself, Mister Arthur!" I found as I spoke, I sounded concerned. He softly pushed my hand aside and cleared his throat.

"I'm okay," he said. A crash of thunder threw it's self at a nearby tree, causing the little girl to gasp and hide her face in her hands, shaking and scared.

"My, my! We can't just stay out here in weather like this! How about you come inside and we have some tea?" He took my hand and led me inside. She seemed excited to follow him. He opened the door to let her in first, as a gentleman would for his lady. She giggled at this response.

"Oh, please take those muddy shoes off! You'll get the floor all dirty..." He exclaimed. I looked down; my worn, soaking shoes were caked in mud. I nodded and obeyed him, kicking them off. He let me into the kitchen, okay, it was kind of a dining room as well as a kitchen.

He, stifling laughter at himself, said "Ladies First," like a gentleman would, he was a British gentleman after all. I giggled girlishly, finding it funny, although nobody had ever treated me like a lady before. That was one of the only things I'd remembered about my past, if else not a lot...

The old oak table stood with a plain white tablecloth draped over. He gestured for me to have a seat, and pulled out a chair for me, I sat down quietly knowing to make as little noise as possible, there were neighbours and I didn't want to disturb anyone.

"Well, that's good now, I'll get you some tea."

I looked around, admiring this house of his. It was quite simple and yet sophisticated at the same time, yes he wasn't posh or snobby but quite... Grown up, was all the words I could think of to describe him. I wasn't too sure about him, but he was a nice man, and he had good intentions. And if he _wasn't_ my brother then he'd still care for me, wouldn't he? Yes, he would, I was sure of that.

I was absent-mindedly swinging my legs against the table when Arthur suddenly called out, "The tea's ready!", walking over holding in his hands two cups of earl grey tea. He set one down next to my arm, which was resting on the table. He sat down in another chair and began to drink his own. I watched him for a moment, he seemed to be some sort of proffesional at drinking tea.

"Go on. You can drink it, it isn't posion or anything!" he joked. I nodded. I picked up my cup and saucer and tried to drink it like he did, slowly raising it to my mouth.

"Nyuh!" I jumped, it was hotter than I had expected. I'd spilt a bit too. "It's hot... I burnt my tounge." He nodded, and wandered over to a cupboard; pulling out a carton of milk.

"Maybe some milk will cool it down, then you won't burn yourself again." He poured a small amount into my cup, thanking him quietly I drank from it again.

"Better?" he asked, I nodded. "Good. You'll need it after being out in the cold." I set the cup down and wipe my mouth.

"Hm. That was nice! I like tea!" I almost sang. Arthur ruffled my long dark hair.

"Well of course you like it! Oh... I think you'll need a place to sleep. Well, there's a spare room, you can stay there," he said to himself while I drank the tea from the cup. He led me upstairs to a room where he told me I could sleep. It was a small room, with a single bed and a desk beside it. Nothing too fancy. I appealed to this kind of thing.

"'Night, Maud..." Arthur whispered from outside the door.

"Goodnight, mister Arthur" I replied.

_**A/N: Well that was cute, wasn't it! Ok, the first couple of chapters are her at Artie's house, my other OCs come in later when shit gets real. And, I'm really sorry this was so short, I'll try make the next one longer.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the family

_**A/N: Wow. I got a review?! I WAS NOT EXPECTING. Thanks. I appreciate. :3 Anyway, I hope this one turns out good.**_

Yawning, I slowly walked down the stairs. There was the room I was in with him last night, and there were a lot of noises coming from there. I assumed he must have siblings, or housemates. I pushed the door open and it creaked slowly. There were a lot of people who all resembled eachother in some way, perhaps their bushy eyebrows. They were talking and laughing except for a boy with his nose in a book. I noticed a tall red-head with a bit of stubble pushing Arthur around. I coughed quietly and they all turned to look at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled and ducked my head. "So, Artie, is this tha bairn?" the tall red-head asked, poking him in the ribs. Arthur pushed him away. "Yes, this is her, now leave me alone." he sighed. "Aww, she's so cute!" A young man with scruffy brown hair squealed. The younger one looked away from his book to say, "Quite."

Arthur turned to me. "Good morning Maud.. Anyway, these are my brothers. Wales, the one with the scruffy hair," "Hi!" Wales interrupted. "And Northern Ireland, the ginger one with his nose in a book, and Ireland, the ginger one without his nose in a book," Ireland grinned "Hallo there!" N. Ireland just waved without looking up from his book, 'The Hunger Games'. "And _this_ guy, the red-haired wanker, is Scotland." Arthur finished. "Och, watch yer language, she's on'y a kid!" Scotland pushed him again. "Good lord, you bloody git... where's Sealand? Did he sleep in _again?_" He stomped upstairs and I heard the voice of an annoyed child and Arthur shouting at him.

"Jee-sus, what's gotten into _him_ today?" Ireland said loudly. "Probably America," Scotland snickered. They all laughed. Personally I didn't really get it. "Does America annoy him much?" I asked. Scotland laughed even harder and patted my head. "Hah ha~ Yeh'll ken ane o' these days, kid!"

Then Arthur dragged a grumpy, tired-looking boy through the door. "Hey, Jerkland! Let _go_ of me!" The boy resembled him quite a lot, except for his eyes, which were a deep ocean blue. The colour, the emotion in those eyes... I couldn't help but get lost in them. "Um, are you staring at me?" I snapped back into reality. "N-no. Of course not!" I shook my head vigrously. "I'm Peter Kirkland!" He held out a hand. "Maud... uh... Do I have a surname?" I wondered aloud. "Well, everyone here's a Kirkland, if you are our sister then you must be a Kirkland too!" The over-enthusiastic little boy squealed. "Maud Kirkland..." I tasted the words on my tongue. The name had a nice ring to it.

"Hey, have we all forgotten about breakfast? I'll cook!" Arthur shouted. Everyone groaned. Was he a bad cook?

I suppose if I were to live here, then there was a lot I'd have to learn.

_**A/N: Well, I had a lot of fun writing this!Sorry it's short, again... Sealand is excited... I am actually leaving to go to the Isle of Man on holiday today. See you. :P**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Magic and mischief

I had yet to realise one does not simply walk into Arthur's office.

There was a strange aura around the room. He didn't seem to know I was there, so I watched what he was doing; chanting something that sounded very scary. When he ceased, a face came out of the floor. It had platinum-blonde hair and cloudy violet eyes.

"You called?" smiled the face. It was quite creepy. "Dammit! Every time I try summoning demons, I get this bloody wanker instead! God damn you, Russia!" Arthur yelled. Summoning demons? That was enough for my mind. I bolted down the hallway and back to my room.

I thought over and over in my head. It's not like magic was a new concept to me, but black magic... Demons and stuff... Who was this Russia person? Arthur seemed quite angry at him, for a start. And the name Russia stuck in my head, so I racked my brain fir all I knew about Russia. He was a big country, yes. The biggest in the world, I think. Peter had told me about Latvia and the Baltics, who were underlings of his. They sounded like nice people.

"One day, I wanna meet all the countries in the world..." I thought aloud. I did talk to myself often, Scotland had mockingly said 'talking to yerself is tha first sign o' madness', but I didn't believe him, everyone talks to themself some time. Especially Scotland, I'd seen.

"That's a lot of people!" Giggled a familiar female voice. Yup, it was my fairy. Said fairy was tap dancing on the window ledge. "Hi there, Maud! You looked lonely so I thought I'd fly by!" "Ah, moghrey mie, Fenella.*" I said, and sat cross legged on my little wooden bed. "So how's things?" She asked. "It's nice here, I'm getting used to these people. They're a bit strange though. How're you?" I replied.

Though Peter burst into my room before she could say anything, without even knocking(how rude!). "Could you maybe stop talking to yourself please? Sealand is trying to watch funny cat videos on YouTube." He yelled. I sighed, and said, "Peter, watching YouTube is not more important than doing your homework. Besides I'm not talking to myself. Are you freaking blind?" He pretend to sigh dramatically and said, "Talking to your magical friends, are you? God, you are _ so _like England-" He shut up when I took his hat and threw it down the hall like a frisbee.

_***Dude, she's the freaking Isle of Man, she speaks Manx Gaelic as well as English! Moghrey mie is I think Manx Gaelic for Good morning, but I could be wrong. Manx Gaelic isn't in Google translate. But I've been practicing, since I'm about to go on holiday there. Oh and Fairy is called Fenella after Saint Fenella.**_

_**A/N: Damn, Maud' s kinda feisty with Peter. She does that. Holyshit this sucks a lot of ass**_.


End file.
